


【龙猫】催眠5

by Kogitsunya



Series: 催眠 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 催眠 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628020
Kudos: 3





	【龙猫】催眠5

巴特尔无疑是一个非常体贴的恋人，不仅限于事无巨细的照顾，他很清楚什么时候该亲近，什么时候该留出空间，无论是生活还是工作都能做得几近完美，商会里的人无论谁提到巴特尔都无不表示赞赏和钦佩。他好到让维姆有时甚至难以理解，为什么这样优秀的人会喜欢上自己，一种不安始终笼罩着维姆。

这就是喜欢一个人的感觉吗？每每想起巴特尔维姆就忍不住脸红心跳，他偷偷瞄了一眼正在认真工作的巴特尔，突然的四目相对吓得维姆急忙低下了头，巴特尔却凑了过来轻声笑道，“在看什么？”

“什么都没看啦！”

维姆红着脸推开巴特尔，巴特尔就揉了揉他的头发继续忙工作，大手抚摸过的位置还带着余温，维姆理了理头发，忽然忍不住笑了笑。

大概是吧。

刚刚过去的恋人节和女儿节对于维姆来说只会代表大量的工作，往年他也没有时间去格里达尼亚参加那个恋人节的活动，今年也是如此，但即便是这样，巴特尔仍然挤出时间准备了一桌丰盛而浪漫的烛光晚餐，在确定了自己并不是因为醉酒而乱性后，维姆同意了一起喝点酒，只不过结果依然是滚上了床，而后度过了淫靡的一晚。

维姆觉得自己已经逐渐习惯了跟巴特尔上床了，有时会在早上，而更多的时候则是在晚饭后，不论他们是在一起洗碗，还是一起玩玩幻卡，又或者是在看书，总而言之最后都会变成做爱，而且越来越疯狂，比如就像现在。

维姆和巴特尔又躲进了杂物间里，解决早上遗留下来的问题，早上为了赶时间做完后维姆都没有来得及仔细清理，所以此刻前戏也显得多余，巴特尔把维姆抱到了一个架子上，稍微调整一下角度就直接插到底。

维姆不得不死死的咬住衣摆以免叫出声来，窄小的空间里只有肉体间拍击的声音与搅动的水声格外清晰，维姆在极力忍耐着快感，但身体早就被调教成熟，只要巴特尔稍微用点力气就会高潮迭起爽到两腿发颤。

“巴特尔……别那么用力了我受不了……”

维姆压低了声音小声啜泣，快感搞得他头昏脑涨，同事们还在外面办公，而自己却和巴特尔一起躲在这里偷偷做爱的认知让维姆既羞耻又兴奋，甚至变得比平时还要敏感。

“舒服吗？湿得真厉害。”

“别说了……”维姆不好意思地把脸埋进巴特尔怀里，他当然感觉得到，湿泞的股间被粗大的性器操得满是水痕，在几度高潮过后身子已经软到可以任人揉捏。

他们已经进来有一段时间了，而巴特尔仿佛还有用不完的体力，维姆担心他们离开太久会让人起疑，不得已他轻轻叼住了龙角的尖端。

这是维姆最近才发现的算是巴特尔的弱点的地方，尽管他第一次咬住这里时差点被操到下不来床，但他发现一旦角受到了刺激时，巴特尔的确更容易射出来，所以果不其然地，巴特尔的身体也跟着抖了一下。

“维姆……再坚持一下，我快好了。”

巴特尔突然加大了开合的力道，突如其来的刺激让维姆差点把咬在嘴里的衣服掉出来，他也只能仰着头咬紧牙关硬生生咽下了浪叫的冲动，用眼神示意巴特尔自己已经就快到极限了，直到精液冲进体内，激情才算有所退却。

巴特尔的手上又拿出了今天的罪魁祸首，一个小巧的金属色小球，趁着维姆还沉浸在高潮的余韵时将它塞进了软穴里，也堵住了即将淌出来的精液。

“……喂！怎么还要放进去啊……”

维姆回过神的时候有些别扭的想要挤出身体里的异物，却被巴特尔咬了一口耳廓低声反问道，“不用这个堵住难道你想靠自己夹住那些东西？”

维姆退缩了，不得不接受巴特尔把那东西塞的更深，而且还恰到好处的顶在腺体上。他来不及后悔，早知道今天会变成这样，早上就不该答应那个离谱的主意，在被操醒的时候就应该第一时间要求清理。

“别生气了……谁让你没睡醒的时候那么主动的求我多做一会儿，没时间帮你洗澡我也只能想到这种办法嘛。”

巴特尔说着还有点委屈的蹭了蹭维姆的耳朵，却被维姆在肩膀上使劲咬了一口，提好了裤子有点别扭的从杂物间里溜了出去。

没办法，维姆实在是没脸告诉巴特尔他差点被那个屁股里的小东西磨到当众高潮，这一整个上午维姆都心不在焉，要不是刚刚巴特尔足够机灵看出了维姆的异常把他带到杂物间里稍作缓解，也许维姆真的会像他担心的一样出糗。

而现在那东西依旧塞在屁股里，除了早上射进去的还多了些刚刚的“战利品”，奥拉的射精量对于猫魅来说实在是不少，小腹里的那种有点沉甸甸坠感让维姆有些不适，但考虑到工作也只能暂时忍耐下来了。

不能再乱来了，再这么下去会被人发现的。

维姆深吸一口气拍了拍泛红的脸颊，在心里强迫自己集中注意力。

好在接下来的这一整天都算是相安无事，维姆从没想过一天会是如此漫长，以至于当下班的钟声敲响时，维姆一下子瘫软下来了。

那个小球，只要稍微挪动一下屁股就会压到腺体上带来一阵急促的快感，有好几次维姆都差点叫出声，这一整天的忍耐耗光了他的力气。

“维姆？！你怎么了？”

同事被吓了一跳，就在手要碰到维姆时却被巴特尔巧妙的挤开了，他将维姆打横抱进怀里，那细小的喘息和发抖的身体只有巴特尔能察觉得到。

“他应该是这几天加班累了，我会带他回家休息的。”

巴特尔没有留给鲁加思考的余地就抱着维姆离开了商会，因为原本能留给巴特尔的时间也不多，就算两个人之间玩得再怎么过头，维姆也不会想将这种事暴露在大庭广众之下的。好在巴特尔没有直接回家，而是体贴地就在附近找了一家旅馆，从进门的那一刻起，维姆就像失控了一样。

“巴特尔……把它拿出去我受不了了……”

巴特尔勾出了那个被浸泡了一天的圆球，淫水混合着精液争先恐后的顺着腿淌出来。维姆以为把那个东西取出来就会好一点，可当屁股里真的空无一物时，又开始想念起了屁股里面有东西的感觉。

修长的手指替代了小球顶了进来，挖出越来越多的白浊，维姆翻着眼睛达到高潮，积压了一天的快感总算得以释放。

“巴特尔……不做了，我真的不行了。”

维姆有气无力的求饶，屁股却还是被操开，巴特尔抱着浑身发软的维姆，带着歉意在他脸上亲了一口。

“我会速战速决的，抱歉我也忍了很久了。”

早晚有一天得在床上累死。维姆这样想着，两眼一番就结结实实地晕过去了。

第二天是休息日，维姆有充足的时间可以休息，他一口气睡到了中午，醒来时有些意外的发现巴特尔并不在家。

餐厅里留下了饭菜和字条，维姆打折哈欠拿起来看了一眼，知道巴特尔是去买菜了也就放心的端着碟子加热一下午饭。在吃饱喝足后，维姆还是有些乏累，他伸了个懒腰，视线又再次暼到了巴特尔的管弦乐琴。

那个音乐，结果查遍了资料室和图书馆也没能查到。难道是艾欧泽亚以外的地区特有的曲子吗？

维姆站起来，走到了管弦乐琴旁仔细打量了很久，他试着关闭了声音按下播放键，看着管弦乐琴无声地转动着，脑子里没有丝毫头绪。

或许……或许我其实不应该从这首曲子下手，而是从我失忆的那几天来研究吧。

维姆这样想着，又关掉了管弦乐琴，正打算去拿通讯珠联系一下黄衫队打听一些事情，一张纸忽然吸引了维姆的视线。

那是巴特尔总是随身携带的记事本，从里面夹着的一张纸上露出了维姆的画像。维姆的手鬼使神差般地拿起了本子，更多的纸一下子全都掉在了地上。

全是维姆的画像，看样子都是精心绘制的，每一张都惟妙惟肖充满神韵，看得出画的人包含心意，而角落里的署名也说明了绘者的身份。

巴特尔。

维姆的脸颊一红，一方面惊叹于巴特尔的绘画能力，一方面也为自己成为画中的人物而感到羞涩。这里面包含了大量的绘作，从衣着来看早在巴特尔刚来到商会没多久就已经开始在画维姆了。

“你都不知道我有多早前就喜欢你了。”

巴特尔的这句话突然出现在脑海里，维姆美滋滋的继续翻看着这些画像，可下一秒他的呼吸就如同被人扼住一般停住了。

画上，不止包括了巴特尔来到商会以后维姆穿过的衣服，还有更多巴特尔应该从没见过的衣服，甚至是他被绑架时穿的那一身，而那套衣服在维姆得知自己被绑架过后就因为心理上的厌恶而扔掉了。

越来越多的画让维姆有些头皮发麻，他不知道巴特尔是怎样做到会知道他们认识以前自己穿过的衣服，画像上标注的日期可以看出几乎每周巴特尔都会画一幅画，而这些画最早的日期甚至可以追溯到他们第一次见面的半年前。

“你都不知道我有多早前就喜欢你了。”

这句话再次浮现，维姆忽然打了个冷颤，耳边浮现出了他做过的那个纯黑的梦，剧烈的头疼让维姆一下子跌坐在地上。

我到底……被谁绑架了？

后颈突然传来一阵剧痛，维姆的眼前一黑倒在了地上，在陷入昏迷前他看到了巴特尔，那张向来温柔的脸上露出了一丝难以言喻的疯狂。

快感是可以令人上瘾的，也是可以令人感到折磨的，而在美妙的音乐中感受到的快感，那又是一种怎样的感觉呢？

维姆醒了，醒来的时候好好的躺在床上，而巴特尔就坐在一旁，用碳素笔在纸上精心勾画着。维姆惊慌的爬起来后退几步缩在床头，看到自己还一切正常才松了口气，然后充满戒备的看着巴特尔。

巴特尔抬头看了他一眼，将刚刚画好的那张画递了过去，只一眼维姆就羞愤的把它团成一团丢到一旁，因为那上面画的是维姆浑身赤裸高潮时的模样。

“到底怎么回事！？”

巴特尔将纸团捡起来小心翼翼的抻开夹到本子里，看着盛怒之中的维姆叹了口气，然后突然单膝跪了下来。

“……一切都是我做的，我知道是错的，但请相信我爱你这是真的。”

“你要我怎么相信你？！巴特尔！你居然就是绑架我的人，你到底对我做了什么！”

维姆愤怒的把手边一切可以拿到的东西扔到了巴特尔身上，包括一个装有两人合影的相框，坚硬的棱角在巴特尔的脸上划出一道红痕，维姆停了下来，嘴唇颤抖大口喘息着，眼泪滚落下来，又被他用力抹掉。

“说清楚怎么回事，然后自己去叫黄衫队的人来。”

巴特尔抬起头看着维姆，尽管心疼却没有上前，闭了闭眼睛忽然问道，“维姆，你真的一点都不记得我了吗？你救过我。”

“我怎么记得你是……”

维姆的话说到一半就停住了，巴特尔的那句话忽然让他想起了半年前的一件事，见维姆突然收声，巴特尔反倒笑了出来，甚至有些心满意足的自言自语道，“……太好了，看来你还有印象。”

维姆心存疑虑的看了看巴特尔有些不确定地说，“半年前在小麦酒巷港口……我赶走过一帮地痞，的确是有人被他们骚扰了，但我当时急着送货，是你……？”

巴特尔用力点点头，眼神里的热切让维姆感到不适，便急忙撇开视线，巴特尔就继续自顾自地继续说道，“我第一天到艾欧泽亚，刚从船上下来就遇到了那些事，路过的人冷眼旁观，只有你站出来了，虽然你忘了，但我永远都记着你笑着安慰了我，你都不知道我有多早前就喜欢你了，从你救了我那一刻开始。从小到大，就因为我身体不好不能作为一个勇士为部落赢得荣耀，明明其他的事我都可以做的很好的，但我依旧什么都不配得到，我以为我已经习惯了，麻木了，但你让我第一次产生了‘我一定要得到’的欲望……”

“所以呢？那首歌会让我发情就是你的杰作吧。”

“因为我没有信心会得到你的青睐，维姆，我想着只要你在肉体上离不开我，我就一定可以得到你了……”巴特尔说着自责得低下头，“是我绑架了你对你进行了催眠和暗示，我知道这样总有一天会败露的，我每天都在煎熬，担心你知道了会怎样，努力对你好想要弥补我的过错，可是我抑制不了我对你的渴望，请你相信我真的很爱你。”

维姆已经平静下来了一些，但依旧表情僵硬，他深吸一口气，微微发颤的声音却又暴露了他的情绪。

“你真的太过分了……你知不知道你让我以为是我不知廉耻的勾引你，如果不是知道真相，我会自责一辈子的，你怎么能这么对我？”

刚刚止住的眼泪再次落下来，砸在巴特尔的心上，如果不是那样的一个开始，原本现在他是可以将维姆抱在怀里哄的，现在却除了道歉外说不出其他的话。

“真的对不起……讨厌我也好，恨我也好，什么样的惩罚我都接受。”

“我当然恨你！”维姆的高声呵斥让巴特尔低下头，却没想到维姆亲自走了过来，狠狠地又在他脸上挥了一拳。

“既然迟早都有可能被发现为什么不一开始就离我远点？为什么要对我那么好？为什么要等到我也喜欢你之后才让我发现？”

“为什么我知道了也对你讨厌不起来啊……巴特尔你真的太过分了……”

维姆抱着脑袋蹲在地上撕心裂肺的哭了起来，既为自己而难过也为巴特尔而难过，所有记忆中他们共处的画面都像针一样扎在他的心上，而最痛苦的就是他发现自己还是会舍不得巴特尔的温柔，那些温柔不是假的，如果没有那次绑架他一样会爱上那么温柔的巴特尔，但世界上没有如果。

巴特尔终于还是忍不住将维姆抱了起来，轻轻拍着他的背试图哄一哄他，直到哭声逐渐减弱，维姆忽然推开了巴特尔站了起来，擦了擦眼泪背对着巴特尔忽然开口。

“我们分手吧。”

“……我知道了，我会联系黄衫队的，也会递交辞呈的。”

“你知道个屁！”维姆转过来恶狠狠的地瞪了一眼，“黄衫队我会去说明，至于辞职，你想都不要想，绑架我还骗我那么久现在说走就走一点补偿都没有，我告诉你门都没有。”

巴特尔茫然不解的看着维姆，“但……我留下还能做什么？”

“从今天起，以前你追求我的全都不算数了，至于往后，看你表现。”

巴特尔还没有反应过来，但下一秒忽然由悲戚转为惊喜，按耐不住激动的心情一下子抱住了维姆。

“你的意思是可以再给我一次机会吗？”

“松手！”

维姆皱了皱眉，巴特尔立刻松开手老实的站在一旁，却依旧热切地看着维姆整理了一下衣服，看他露出了冷漠而又高傲的神色。

“我说了，看你表现。”


End file.
